


Help Found

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Sad, Sweet, and Sexy [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bromance, Cute, Fluff, Hospitals, Living Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nurses & Nursing, Platonic Relationships, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: It's 4 years after Jack took Mark in. What are they up to now?





	Help Found

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Help Wanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639824) by [thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem). 



"Jack! Get up you're gonna be late!" Mark says, shaking his boss as his alarm blares.

Jack startles awake to see soothing brown eyes staring back at him and sighs. "What?" He said, grabbing his phone. " _Oh_. Shite balls!"

"Just get dressed okay? Meet me downstairs and I'll drive you to work Irish." Mark says, and Jack gives him a fond smile before forcing himself up out of his bed.

He rushed and brushed his teeth, fluffing his hair slightly as he pulled on scrubs. He checked his phone and saw it was 6:00am. 30 minutes until he had to be at work. He grabbed his jacket and badge, then ran downstairs to see Mark and Chica waiting patiently by the door for him.

"I got you a muffin, muffin."

"Yer such a doof." Jack replied, taking the muffin and following Mark out the door as he laughed.

* * *

 

"You're lucky it's a pretty day here or else we'd be stuck in traffic." Mark scolds.

"Yes _pa_."

"I'm just saying. At least you're off tomorrow right?"

"Yep! Two days in a row actually! Isn't it fuckin' awesome???" Jack says, then points at his turn. Mark obliges, pulling him right up to the front door and smiling.

"Have a great day honey!"

"Ugh, later buttercup. C'mon give us a smooch!" Jack teases, and Mark chuckles as he pushes him back.

"Oh come on save _something_ for me to look forward to tonight." Mark says, and Jack scoffs, waving goodbye as he rushes through the hospital doors.

* * *

 

After watching him safely enter the building, Mark takes a content sigh and turns around to head back to their home.

He spends his drive musing on how domestic things must look with them, what with Jack bringing him to every event or party he gets invited to since neither of them are seeing anyone.

After his divorce, he really wasn't interested in seeing anyone else, and he found he was content with just being around helping Jack.

He was now stuck in traffic when his phone let off a familiar ping.

**Jack: I was early ;-)**

  
**Mark: Like always :P**

  
**Jack: >:-( ur mean**

  
**Mark: because ily <3 go work**

  
**Jack: fine see you in 12 <3**

He was startled by a horn honk behind him, pressing down on the gas apologetically.

* * *

 

It doesn't take him long to get back home and get started on his chores, and he's thrilled to hear the sound of Chica's excited barking when she founds out he's back.

He spends his whole day alternating between cleaning up, cooking, and getting distracted by Chica or Jack. Soon enough, 6pm rolls around, and Mark can't help but get excited about that.

This time he brings Chica, just for good measure, and heads back up to the hospital, pulling around the front curve. He puts his headphones in for a bit until he hears a knock on his window. He looks out curiously, and instead of Jack, a young blonde woman is leaning down with a smile.

"Yes? I'm sorry am I...in your way?" He asks cautiously. No matter how many years away his ex was, he still had that lingering fear that settled in his chest.

"What? No of course not! I'm Acodi. You're waiting on Jack right?" Mark nodded. "I was wondering who it was he was hiding from me! I'm training under him today!" She beamed, and Mark fought back a dirty joke. He failed.

"Oh yeah, _alot_ of people have trained under Jack." He smiled.

"He's talked about you all day nonstop, and i just wanna say how much I support you guys!"

"Support us? What-"

"Aye! Quit harassin' him! He's not lookin'!" He heard a familiar voice yell, and soon enough Acodi was replaced with a blushing red Jack.

"I wasn't! Jack you can't keep him from us forever!" She screamed, and he blushed harder while Mark laughed. "It was nice meeting you Mark!"

"You too!"

"Drive dammit!" Jack demanded, and Mark obliged.

* * *

 

They sat in silence as Mark's giggles subsided, then he spoke.

"She thinks we're dating."

"Yeeeup."

"And you let her think that."

"Mmhm."

"Hmmm~"

"Shut up and take me home before I kick yer ass."

"Don't you mean _kiss_ my ass baby?"

"Sssssshhh!" Jack yelled, and Chica wuffed at him. "Ye shhh too!"

"Don't shush her! She's not the one who talked about me all day!"

"I did not! I just told her that ye were amazing and i loved havin' ye with me."

"Awwww honey bun!"

"Mark I _swear_!" Jack said, then he smiled. "I mean it though. Thanks fer doin' all this."

"It's the least i can do for taking us in. And to be honest you help me alot more than just financially." He finishes.

"Awwww thanks buttercup." Jack says playfully.

"You're welcome muffin."


End file.
